


it's definitely a contest

by mywritingiswack



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke Griffin (Mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Modern AU, Mount Weather is a military base in this, and there's nothing gory, briefly mentioned, but she quickly moves cuz her time with the military ended, it's just.....all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Prompt “I’ve had the best Christmas decorations on the street for the last 5 years and you just moved here and are trying to outdo me AU”





	it's definitely a contest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClarkeGriffinTitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeGriffinTitties/gifts).



Living on base at Mount Weather was quite the trip, especially having been here for _5 years._

It wasn’t like there was a war going on, the world had reached relative peace a few years before she joined, so mostly, Maya worked with the local emergency services and helped around at the hospital. It wasn’t boring, far from it. It was gratifying, and when the county expanded to include Polis, she was ecstatic.

Clarke Griffin, a new doctor at Polis Hospital, had introduced her to her close-knit friend group she had. It included Clarke’s husband, Bellamy, the McIntyre-Greens, Octavia, Wells, and quite a few others. She hadn’t felt out of place per say, but she felt as if she was an intruder in the middle of all the ribbing and the inside jokes.

There was one person she felt she could talk to in between everything. Jasper.

He was a dork, a huge, unrivaled, _dork._ But he was also really cute. Really, really cute. And she maybe had a minor crush on him.

They never hung out outside of a group setting, but he was always nice and inviting and hilarious. Eventually, when Maya finished her 5 years of service, he mentioned that there was a house for sale in Polis, only a few houses away from his, she was able to buy the house quickly.

She didn’t buy it so she could be close to him. No, it was strategic. It was close enough to the hospital, and it was within her budget. Being close to him, however, wasn’t something she was directly opposed to.

December rolled around and, as usual, she decided to go all out in decoration.

This was her first real _home_ , and she wanted to do something, anything to celebrate.

...Or maybe she knew Jasper was really excited about having the best decorations in the neighborhood and her competitive streak flared up.

Since she had a good amount of money saved up from before she joined the force, plus what she saved during her time with the army, she was able to buy a good amount of crazy amazing Christmas decorations.

December 3rd. She started decorating. It only took an hour for her to set up most of the lighting, and before she could finish setting up everything else, she heard Jasper’s footsteps, a unique blend of quick and slow alternating.

“What are you _doing_?” Jasper’s tone was both accusatory and somehow light, nothing Maya could be offended by.

She turned, smiling a bit shyly at him, suddenly remembering herself and replying innocently, “Just decorating.”

Jasper barely fought off a grin, but his eyes still crinkled at the edges, giving away his amusement. “Oh, come on, Maya! You’re just trying to beat me at my game.”

Maya simply shrugged, turning back around and grabbing another plastic candy cane to stick in the soil next to the walkway leading up to her front door.

She heard Jasper’s car start and she couldn’t help but burst out into giggles.

After she got through the giggles, Maya quickly finished, the promise of a warm bath and hot chocolate enough to motivate her not to meander.

*********************************************************

She was sitting on her couch, flipping through cheesy Hallmark movie after cheesy _off-brand_ Hallmark movie. When the doorbell rang, she internally groaned, for a second considering staying where she was, bundled in blankets and basking in the waves of warmth radiating from the fireplace and the hot chocolate in her hands.

But she still got up, looking out the window to check who was outside before she opened the door.

 _Jasper_ , her mind whispered when she saw him, a smile instantly springing up on her lips as she turned the doorknob.

He had a smug smile on her face and a huge bag in his hands.

“I’m gonna beat you!” he exclaimed, lifting the bag in his arms.

“At what?”

“At our decorating contest.”

“There’s no decorating contest,” Maya stated, walking back inside but not shutting the door behind her, a silent invite hanging in the air for a moment before he stepped inside after her and closed the door.

“Yes, there is! You knew _exactly_ what you were doing!”

Maya offered him some hot chocolate, which he took happily. “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. But there’s _no_ contest, Jasper.”

Jasper rolled his eyes and retorted, “Well, Maya, there definitely is.”

Her heart did a familiar flutter at her name on his lips and she was sure she blushed a little bit, and even more when he reached behind her to put his mug in the sink.

For some reason, he didn’t move away from her, his eyes simply searching hers as his smile fell. But...it was weird. His eyes were still happy, and his demeanor was relaxed. Maya felt her teeth bite the inside of her lip as she managed to squeak out a smile.

And for a moment, a deafening moment, she moved closer. And then so did he.

The kiss was nothing special from the outside. No heated moments. It was just a kiss. A soft kiss where there was really nothing to do except for both of them to kiss back. Not that either of them didn’t want to.

Jasper pulled away first, but he didn’t move from where he was. After a second, he muttered, “Just because I’m taking you out tomorrow doesn’t mean we’re not competing anymore.”

“You’re taking me out tomorrow?”  
“Yeah. This old diner. Run by Clarke’s godmother, Imani Jaha...um, it’s called Arkadia. It’s my favorite place on Earth.” He added, rather hurriedly, “Well...you don’t have to go. I’d like you to? But it’s your choice.”

Maya wasn’t sure how to answer, because apparently, her voice had stopped working for the moment, so she kissed him quickly to gather it back from his lips and replied, “I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I...miss both of them so much oh god. They were sO CUTE :((((((
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
